


Look after me

by Iisusanii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A little angst, AU, Character Deaths, Comfort, Cum Play, Dreams, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, Frotting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Nightmares, One Shot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Titans, cuddles and snuggles, ereri, riren - Freeform, ruined orgasm, small body worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iisusanii/pseuds/Iisusanii
Summary: Awakening suddenly from a dream full of death and despair, Eren believes his love has been taken from him in the worst possible way. Levi comforts the boy, taking his time and ensuring that he'll forget all about these strange things called 'Titans.'





	Look after me

He could feel the sweat dripping down his forehead, wiping his forearm across it in a vain attempt to get rid of the sticky droplets. He’d been searching for hours now and he still hadn’t found his lover.

He could feel the panic in his chest rise, feeling like his throat was closing, his stomach knotting itself and making him feel queasy.

His eyes grazed across the forest, how had he lost him? The whole squad had gotten home safe, how had no one noticed that their Captain was left behind?

How long had he been missing for? Hours, days, weeks? He thought.

He was angry not only at himself but at all of his comrades as well. How could they forget to check on someone so important? Yes, the man was known for making rash decisions and occasionally if he deemed it appropriate he would bend the rules slightly to suit himself. But he was the most important member of the whole squad.

“LEVI?!” He screamed the name into the clouds, eyes squeezed closed in fear of opening them and not seeing what he so desperately needed to.

The sun was beginning to set and the only source of light soon would be from his dull torch and the little light that the moon provided.

Where could he be? He thought again. He wouldn’t leave without him, unlike the other members he would not leave without his man by his side.

“Eren, we need to head back. It’s getting dark and soon we won’t be able to see the titans.” His friend tried to reason with him.

“No, I refuse to leave without him, unlike you pricks!” He screamed at the man, olive eyes widening and pupils becoming larger by the second, desperate to get more light. Face flushed from anger and his whole body started to tremble.

“Calm down, would you!” His blond-haired friend shouted back at him, finally snapping at the boy’s ignorance to the situation they found themselves in.

“Eren, Armin is right, we must head back and give the commander an update.” A girl spoke, facial expression dark, a red scarf wrapped around her neck and mouth muffling her words slightly.

“I don’t care, I need him home.” Eren spoke again, voice shaking slightly, his distress clear in his words.

How could everyone be so cruel to the man who fought so hard for them? He thought to himself. Well he wasn’t giving up, not yet.

“You go back, I’ll catch up to you. I can’t leave him out here all alone.” He spoke calmly this time, trying desperately to get his emotions under control.

He looked into his friend's eyes, pleading them to leave him be. He knew deep down they would never abandon him. Unlike the way they abandoned their Captain. It made him sick to see how easily they could forget about someone so important.

Mikasa took a step towards Eren, the wind picking up now and throwing the red scarf into the wind. She took a look at the boy who was clearly distressed on not being able to find his superior  
.  
“I don’t care much for that pipsqueak, but I do for you. Would you please head back with us? It’s getting dangerous out here. The Captain can look after himself. He’s probably in some building cleaning it. The little freak,” she whispered the last sentence.

She had never liked Levi much; the boy knew that all too well. Anger now presented itself, his eyes going from olive to a deep teal colour, starting to lose the gold flecks that were usually in them. This was a tell-tale sign that the brunet was getting angry. His eyes had always betrayed his steady composure.

Armin pulled Mikasa back, knowing all too well that she was pushing Eren’s buttons. Trying to get a reaction out of him, so she could give him a swift punch and carry him back to the base, like she always had when Eren would get into something that he couldn’t handle.

Eren had enough, noting the 3-meter titan making its way towards them, he flew through the trees ignoring the desperate screams from his friends. He watched as Armin held out his hand trying to grab him.

But he was too far away now, looking back for a second he watched as another titan, this one at least 15 feet grabbed Armin and put its head back, throwing the blond down his throat with ease.

Eren felt sick, he screamed out in agony. If they had just listened to him, none of this would’ve happened. But they had to be stubborn. Tears now making their way down his cheeks, he growled at himself. Looking back at the titan that had just consumed his best friend. He knew he had to act on it, but if he did he would then be too weak to search for Levi.

‘The only thing we’re allowed to do is to believe we won't regret the choice we made’ Those words sounded so clear in Eren’s mind and in an instant, he was chewing into his hand in an instant after hearing the voice, body being torn apart and a strike of lightning hit his centre. Pulling him apart, this part was always agony when his body would regenerate. A sickening scream being projected into the night sky. 

Mikasa lifted her head up, glad to see the titan appearing. Maybe she would be saved. She hadn’t brought any of her blades with her. Armin hadn’t warned her they were heading out to find Levi.

If she had known that fact, she wouldn’t have bothered coming at all. She couldn’t help but feel regret at her stupid decision to follow Armin now. He had just been devoured and there was nothing she could’ve done to save him.

Eren was now 15 metres tall, screaming into the clouds in a fit of rage. He went after the smaller titan first, slamming his foot on top of its nape, crushing its head in the process. Screaming once again he then put his fists up and threw himself at the other titan that had been making its way towards the black-haired girl.

Grabbing it by the neck and sinking his teeth into the weak spot of the titan, he chewed through the flesh with ease, spitting it out. After he was satisfied that the monsters were dead by watching the steam rise into the air. He turned around pointed at Mikasa and then back towards the base, hoping she would understand that he wanted her to return and inform Erwin about the death of Armin.

He turned around and sped off into the distance leaving Mikasa quite literally in the dust.  
Hours must’ve passed, he knew Levi would recognise his scream, so he continued in his titan form yelling in hopes that the raven would let him know where he was.

He was starting to feel weak and knew he wouldn’t last much longer in his titan form. Scanning the area once more he caught sight of something in the distance.

He noticed that among the golden and orange leaves there was a piece of fabric flying around, he could recognise that cravat anywhere. 

 

In desperation he ran a few metres to where he had saw the white fabric. Glancing around he blinked a few times, trying to clear his vision. When he had been in his form previously his vision had started to blur after only an hour, but they had been practising a lot recently and he would last a few hours before he started to become disorientated and lose his sight.  
He eventually looked down and seen a house that was destroyed, moving some of the rubble out of the way, he found what he had been dreading, Levi was lying lifeless. One of his legs had been ripped off and no doubt been eaten by those monsters.

His grey shirt was stained a bright crimson colour, his skin paler than usual. He picked up the body of the man he loved. Screaming and screaming his name over and over again…

\-- -- -- --

Suddenly he felt warm arms around him, holding onto him tightly.

Blinking away his tears he looked up, and cried with relief. His voice softening instantly, feeling himself calming down from his terrors. Not a second later he grabbed his boyfriend and held onto him tightly.

“Hey, Eren, everything's all right now. I’m here, I’m with you.” He spoke softly, kissing Eren wherever he could.

Between tears the boy spoke to him, hiccupping every few seconds, “Levi, I’m so happy to see you. It felt so real, you were gone. You died, these huge monsters had killed you.” He burst into tears once again at the thought of losing his love.

“I love you, but could you lessen your grip on me. I think you forget how strong you actually are my love,” he giggled into the tanned man's chest.

Hearing that beautiful giggle helped Eren loosen his grip on his boyfriend. Instead opting for laying back down on the bed and holding him against his bare chest. Breathing in his scent, his boyfriend always smelled so fresh and clean, like vanilla and fresh soap.

Nuzzling his nose into his hair, he closed his eyes and sighed contently. He had never been so relieved to have had a nightmare.

He had them more often than not, the worst ones appeared usually when Levi was at work. He’d wake up sweating with his cheeks stained with tears. On a few occasions he had awoken to blood on the sheets and noticed he had bit in hand, just like he did in these recurring nightmares.

It was always the same dream, always about these things called titans. Always his partner being taken away from him. He couldn’t comprehend the thought of a life without Levi.

“I love you, I love you so much. You are perfection, everything about you is beautiful.” Eren spoke into his boyfriend's hair. Eyes still closed, sniffing slightly at the sheer emotion of thinking about a life without him.

“I love you too Eren, more than life itself. You’re wonderful. You are my life and I will spend eternity with you, even if we pass we will find each other in another life,” Levi replied kissing the tanned man's chest.

Relishing in the small sighs that he got, now feeling relieved he had managed to awaken Eren. He knew he had to calm down his lover, he deeply kissed one of the man’s nipples. Tongue swiping over it.

“Ungh, what do you think you’re doing?” Eren asked, eyes already glazed over, his breath hitching slightly as Levi attacked one of his nipples again.

“I’m going to look after you, I know you need it. You’ve clearly had a tough few days. All you’ve been doing is having night terrors. I can’t help you when you dream, but I can definitely make you feel better when you wake up.”

Eren just hummed in agreement, knowing secretly that he wanted this. He hadn’t had this much attention from Levi in a week or so and even just touching him now was arousing him.  
Levi continued his assault on the boys now erect nipple. Moving himself and leaning on one of his arms, he used his other arm to flick and play with his other nipple, it only taking one small action for the it to stand to attention like the other.

Eren groaned underneath the raven, he relished in the groans. He had always loved the fact that his lover was so vocal in the bedroom, it ensured he was doing the right things at the right now. If the boy ever became silent it was either because he was about to cum or he’d had enough of that particular action, occasionally it was difficult to tell which one it was.

Another dead giveaway that Eren wasn’t enjoying something was when he would open his eyes. Those emerald eyes with golden flecks in them had always let Levi know exactly how the boy felt about certain actions.

Right now, they were glistening underneath the sunrise, a mixture of blue, green and gold each colour standing out. They looked like the ocean, with specks of sand he was absolutely gorgeous.

Levi was always in awe of those sparkling emeralds, although he loved it when his boyfriends closed his eyes and the same time it annoyed him slightly, only because they were the most beautiful set of eyes he’d ever seen. Nothing could compare to them.

Noticing Eren opening his eyes again, he changed tactics and moved himself off the boy. Earning himself a low whine from the loss of pleasure. He then straddled the brunet. 

Lowering himself down to kiss him passionately.  
Tongues swirling against each other, both of them fighting for dominance, before Eren finally gave up and accepted his fate for the morning. He could dominate some other time, he knew Levi was in his element right now and adored the attention he was getting from the man.

He allowed the raven to abuse his mouth, biting on his now swollen lips, sucking on his tongue. Just as the kiss was lessening he felt the man bite one last time. He inhaled quickly from the action, feeling himself growing underneath the man.

He earned a low chuckle, “Mmm, I love feeling you against me in the mornings. You’re so fucking hard right now, my love.”

The brunet wriggled underneath the man, grinding himself against his boyfriend’s ass. Savouring the small gasps, he received from the action. He looked at the raven with half open eyes, mouth parted slightly still red from the previous assault.

“Shit, you look so perfect underneath me,” he growled, instinct taking over his actions, his voice becoming low and rough.

A pink hue appeared across Eren’s cheeks, doing nothing but arousing his partner more.  
“I’m fighting every fibre in my being not to cum across that perfect face of yours. You’re so beautiful, so perfect. The best of all, you are all mine. You belong to me Eren, for all of eternity. I will spend all of my days ensuring your safety,” he paused, eyes lowering looking at those puffed red lips, “and making you feel nothing but ecstasy in my presence, if you’ll let me.”

Eren thrust his hips into Levi, moaning at the action. Feeling his dick leaking from the movement, the friction feeling like heaven against his rock-hard cock.

“I’ll let you do whatever you want to me, my dear,” Eren answered him seductively. Once again sending the pale man into overdrive.

He knew the man was holding back, he could see the slight frustration in his piercing silver eyes.

“Levi, tell me how much you need me right now,” Eren had forgotten all about his previous nightmare, concentrating on nothing else but the breathing of his lover. Loving the way his dick felt pushing its way in between Levi’s luscious cheeks.

“I need you more than life itself. You are so gorgeous, so perfect. It’s like your body was a temple built for no one else but me. Look at the way it reacts to my touch,” just to prove his point, he placed his hand just above Eren’s groin and ran his fingernails across his stomach all the way up to this chest, leaving small red marks as he went, watching as his companions back arched into the touch and his breath hitching at every movement, “Can you see that dear? Your body aches for my touch.”

Eren moaned loudly at Levi’s comments, loving the way his praises were making him feel. His stomach clenching and trying his best not to cum in his boxers in that moment, he held his breath, squeezing his eyes closed. Waiting only a few seconds before he managed to calm down.

“Shit, Levi, you need to stop doing that. I can’t control myself and you’ve not even touched me yet,” Eren whined.

 

Voice full of need, almost begging the man straddling him to just touch him, touch him where he needs it the most.

“Beg for it,” was all he replied with.

Eren looked up at him, eyes pleading, breathing now uncontrolled. Panting underneath the man he bit his bottom lip, dragging his teeth across the still swollen lip, “Fucking touch me, grab my aching dick and give me what I need. I’m begging you, Sir, I need you to touch me.”  
Levi shivered at his boyfriend's confession, goosebumps making their way across his pale skin. He also bit his lower lip, pushing his butt against Eren’s still clothed member. He could feel the wetness soaking through his boxers.

“You’re so wet right now, so wet for me.” He hummed.

Finally crawling off of Eren, he placed himself in between his thighs, looking at Eren for confirmation before pulling down his boxers, he placed his fingers in the waistband, and pulled down, having to make room for his boyfriends literally thumping dick. He could see it pulsating with each graze he gave it whilst moving the boxers down.

Pulling them all the way down, and helping him remove them from his ankles. Totally engrossed in Eren’s dick, he didn’t notice his lover pulling himself up and helping Levi take off his own boxers.

He watched in nothing but awe as his boyfriend placed his fingertips in the band and pulling them down, up and over the ravens leaking dick. Watching as the slight touch of Eren caused his dick to swell in size and precum began sliding down the shaft, Eren shivering underneath his touch. He’d been needing this touch for so long, usually when they had sex it was rushed and messy. This time felt different, he felt they were really getting to know each other and the thought of this made Eren's dick twitch in anticipation. 

“Hhngn, ugh, that feels good,” Levi spoke in broken words. Surprised at the sound of his voice sounding so rough and needy.

Although loving the feeling of Eren grazing against his member, he decided that this wasn’t about him. This was about his companion, so he pushed back his own needs and pulled Eren’s legs over his own. Both of them looking into each other's eyes.

Breaths loud in the morning silence, sweat dripping from each other’s foreheads. Taking a few minutes just to look at each other.

“You talk about me being perfect, but have you ever looked in the mirror Levi? You are the sight of pure perfection, look at you. More importantly look at that beautiful dick of yours, standing to attention. It’s stood up for me, for no one else but me.” Eren purred.

Those praising words caused another stream of precum to leak out of his dick, his member twitching when it made its way down, making a puddle at the base.

Noticing how Levi’s eyes crossed slightly at the clear ecstasy he was in, Eren grinned. A big bright smile made its way across his face.

Coming back to his senses, Levi looked at Eren, feeling slightly embarrassed at his actions, he had enough of all the teasing. He positioned himself closer to the brunet.  
Taking his own dick into his hand and giving his boyfriend a little show, he placed his fingers over the slit, moaning loudly knowing how much it would drive the other man insane with lust. Then rubbing the tip of him and creating a good amount of lubrication over his pulsating dick, with each swipe he whined in need of more.

Finally grabbing it and giving it two quick pulls “Uhhh Eren, this feels amazing right now,” he spoke, voice thick with want for the man. Feeling himself starting to thrust into his hand, he looked at those glowing teal orbs and smiled wickedly.

“Enjoying the show?” He asked.

“If you’re not careful I’m going to cum just by watching you.” Eren whined desperately.  
Knowing that Levi couldn't handle much more, he felt like he’d been trying to stop his orgasm for hours now. Each touch made him feel like he was going to explode and that was something he wanted to leave until the last possible second.

“Fuck baby, I need to calm down. I’m not going to last a second if you touch me right now.” He spoke with honesty.

Taking this as his cue to return the favour and give Levi a show. Eren put his hands around his own dick. Moaning Levi’s name as soon as he touched it, feeling all sorts of pleasure shooting through his body, how could nothing but a simple touch by his own hands make him feel this way?

Following his boyfriend’s previous actions, he placed a finger over his own slit, closing his eyes at the touch. Thrusting his hips unintentionally into his hands, groaning his pleasure at each touch. He opened his eyes, staring directly into Levi’s.

Still groaning at each movement, Eren placed his thumb on the shaft rubbing up and down, letting all his fluid drip onto his hands, he didn’t think having this much precum was possible. Still looking into those pearly eyes, he took his whole member in his hand and tugged at it roughly. Then giving himself another two strokes, he arches his back again now panting. Tongue sticking out slightly, not caring about how ridiculous he must look.

He was still amazed that he could hold his orgasm back for this long. After all, he was always known for finishing first. 

This time felt different though, after waking from such a terrifying nightmare this time felt so much more intimate. They had never got off in front of each other. He’d never felt so vulnerable. But he loved watching the man he loved make himself feel so good.

Finally, they moved close to each other, Eren’s back resting against the back of the bed, knees pulled up slightly. The ebony haired man made his way in between those beautiful muscled thighs, getting himself as close as he could whilst still feeling comfortable.

After what felt like an eternity to the both of them, Levi grabbed both of their dicks, rubbing them against each other. Both of them dripping on each other and each touch feeling like heaven. Eren took it upon himself to fondle their balls, knowing how much his ivory boyfriend loved this action.

Levi’s tugs became harsher and Eren could tell he was going to cum soon, he scratched at the man's balls, nipping them very lightly. He leaned forward and sucked on the man's neck, leaving a large purple bruise.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, I don’t know how much more I can take of this,” Levi spoke again, silver eyes rolling back slightly.

Not sure how much more of this he could take, Levi stopped the action and pulled his hands away, his tanned partner done the same. Both of them cutting off the pleasure in one harsh movement.

For what felt everlasting; they just stared at each other. 

Noticing something strange happening, Levi began panting again, Eren following not long after. Both of them looking at each other in surprise, were they feeling the same strange sensation?

They could feel fire building in their stomachs, a feeling of pleasure making it’s way up their bodies and not stopping where it normally did. Making its way from their toes all the way to their head; making them feel light headed.

Eren’s breathing picked up a little more, his chest now heaving, cheeks flushed a bright red. Still keeping eye contact, he felt a familiar pang in his stomach, but also in his legs and chest. This was odd, he thought. He’d never experienced something like this before. But he trusted Levi, did he know what he was doing to him?

Both of them still not touching each other or themselves, just watching each other contently. The ebony man's breathing also began to quicken and soon the pair of them were just looking at each other panting.

“Fuck, this feels so good, Levi, what have you done to me?!” Eren asks in between gasps.

“Just enjoy it baby,” so Levi did know what he was doing, Eren thought.

Then he grinned, and that’s what tipped Eren over the edge. But it was unlike any other orgasm he’d ever had. Instead of his cum bursting out of him, it dribbled out like a small stream.

“Ah, ah, ahh, fuuuuuck,” he groaned. His eyes shut, creasing at the edges from closing them so hard. 

He shouted in pleasure once more, cum still making its way out of his dick, he felt like he’d been cumming for an eternity and it just kept coming, dripping and making its way down his throbbing shaft.

Levi noticed the mess Eren was in and that’s what caused his orgasm, but rather than watching, Eren moved so suddenly, almost knocking him out in the process.  
Then he figured out what he was doing. He saw Eren placing his face right beside his cock, tongue darting out and catching the stream that was making its way out of his slit.

The movement was sinful and Levi moaned, “Ahh, shit,” his hips thrusting into the air.  
Watching as Eren was licking up the milky stream. Fuck he was so dirty, he thought.  
He also continued to orgasm, struggling to keep his eyes open but wanting to watch Eren lick him up. He watched as his boyfriend kept darting out his tongue against his still leaking, throbbing member.

Before finally getting to last few spurts, he watched in awe as Eren stuck his tongue flat against his cock and then moved his tongue covered in Levi’s cum around his mouth. Letting his saliva mix with the cream, some of it in his mouth, other dripping slowly down his chin. Still swirling the cream in his mouth, Levi glared in awe at this beautiful creature in front of him.

“You dirty, dirty boy.” He spoke, voice once again thick with lust.

Eren still holding the cum in his mouth, sat himself up and moved towards Levi.

“Taste yourself,” he said. Feeling newfound confidence, he kissed his boyfriend deeply, ensuring they were sharing the cum before both of them finally swallowed.

Both of them panting once more, “Wow, that was incredible my love. But I didn’t know how dirty you would be,” Levi spoke first. A huge grin spread across his face, eyes lighting up with love.

“Well, you bring out the best in me,” he winked.

Finally settling back down, Levi caressed Eren's hair, kissing him gently on the forehead. Deciding that he would live in the moment for once and not instantly go to clean up.

“Do you feel better now my love?” He asked.

“You always make me feel better. I love you Levi.”

“I love you too.”

Deciding he’d had enough of lying in his own mess. Levi stood up, picking up Eren in the process and walked towards the bathroom. 

“We better clean up,” he spoke quietly into the brunet's hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading another one of my Smut stories :') 
> 
> It's always nice to have a break from a multi-chapter serious and I've been needing my Ereri release. I hope you enjoyed it, always be sure to click the kudos button, it helps me know what people enjoy reading.


End file.
